Stitch experiment 631
by Name is cartoon
Summary: When jumba working on 631 he watch a movie and make 631 control experiment problem is it only works on male and how will the female beat the male and the short sequel of there new girls in Hawaii
1. Chapter 1

Stitch experiment 631

Author not one this is after the there new girls in Hawaii and it a month after when stitch ask angel to marry him it's just I want to use this character I made up so hope you enjoy

Jumba was programming 631 then took a break and starting to watch a movie with the Ohana ( stitch,lilo,nani,David,and not angel because she hate the movie there watching and went to bed) there watching the undead army 3

While watching the movie jumba was interesting about a guy leading a army by using mind control and made them believe he is the master

Hmm maybe that will be 631 power whispered jumba and test out 626 power

Weak after the movie they saw jumba finish making 631 and jumb was doing a evil scientist laugh then boom 631 was waking up

We're I'm I said 631

On no she is a female should been a male thought jumba

We'll you are 631 and your on earth and your power is to take control of experiment mind ( yes only experiment no humans) but only do it in self defence and jumba explain a story how to use it stuff like that

Hmm so I could control people could I test it out said 631

Sure but only test it don't use it for evil ok said jumba

Ok jumba

Later

Test it on him said jumba pointing at Reuben sucks to be him

Ok jumba and what his name said 631

He is 625 and test in him and test it on his mate aqua said jumba

Ok said 631 who walked to Reuben and use her power

Yes master said Reuben then aqua walked outside

Hey Reuben want to go to the beach said aqua then 631 walk to her and use your power

Who are you said aqua

Oh no female are immune to her power thought jumba

Hi I'm 631 I'm testing my power to see it work turn out your immune but not him pointing at Reuben

So could you change him back said aqua

Sure umm but problem how do I do that said 631

Here how 631 just say return back said jumba

Ok return back to normal said 631

What happen said Reuben

You got controlled ok honey said aqua

Oh ok we'll want to go to the beach said Reuben

Sure

Later that day 631 was watching tv in jumba house because jumba never told lilo and stitch about her and she watching about a king and a queen

Wow imagine me with power like I could be a queen but one problem who is going be a king we'll I need to find a mate said 631

Later 631 still trying to find a mate but no one interested her

Hmm there is no cute male that I want yo be with this might be said 631 and then stop her from finishing her sentence by seeing stitch help Kixx up form there practice match

Your ok Kixx said stitch

Yeah I'm good we'll every weak I lose what your weakness stitch said Kixx

Got none we'll one getting my mind controlled said stitch

Hmm ok wait who she said Kixx pointing at 631

Hey are you said stitch talking to 631

But she had no respond

Maybe she stunned from my pecks said Kixx

Are you kidding me you lost to me said stitch

Umm hi who are you said 631

I'm stitch or 626 for my number he is Kixx or 601 his number and who are you said stitch

My name is 631 and I don't got a name like you stitch said 631

You need to see lilo said Kixx

Ok and stitch will you want to rule the world like king said 631

Sure but my mate will be soft on the citizen and be no fun said stitch

We'll what about me said 631

I have a mate and plus what your pow..stitch got interrupted by 631 by using her power on stitch on Kixx

Yes master both said

This is going to be a dream come true

Later when every male is with 631

Hey lilo have you seem my mate said aqua

And mine and mine said everybody

Wait all male experiment are gone said lilo

Wait did you say all male said jumba

Yes said everybody

I know who did this experiment 631 is program to take over male mind said jumba and explain the story

You did what jumba are you crazy we need to get angel Bonnie aqua and every else that is female

Later at Bonnie house

So angel is the kid kicking you yet said Bonnie

Not yet and I'm glad last time they had stitch power it hurt a lot said angel

So angel we're is stitch and sparky and Clyde said bolt ( forgot she is sparky mate one of the 50 female created she was meant to be with sparky)

Weren't they suppose to meet us here said Bonnie

Ding dong

Here they are said angel getting up and opened the door

Angel Bonnie and bolt all the male are in trouble

Why said bolt

I will explain late F21( by the way f stands for female that what jumba calls them

Later when jumba explain the story again a robbery were happening

What going on said Bonnie and saw Clyde and glitch come out

What are you guys doing and we're 631 said jumba

We're rubbing this for the queen said glitch

You said to much info and smokebomb said Clyde

Cough cough

There getting away said lilo

We need a plan and turn out 631 wants to be queen one becuse she recorded let be royalty season 2 and they said it said jumba

If there a queen should there be a king said lilo

I think she found a mate that a king said jumba

But who said angel Bonnie and bolt

I don't know said jumba

We're going to need a lot of female to beat them said lilo

Yeah let show some girl power said bolt

Ok here the plan said jumba

What is the plan find out in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Stitch experiment 631

Chapter 2 attack

Ok so does anyone don't understand the plan said jumba

No one raise their Hand

Ok let go find there hiding and free my husband said angel

He your fiancées said Bonnie

What ever said angel

Later

Guys I think I found it said lilo

We're is it little girl said jumba

It I'm the forest in the middle and hurry said lilo

Later when everybody arrive

So who the king said Bonnie

I don't know he must be in castle said lilo

Let attack said aqua

Wait let 631 go outside and then we capture her and tell to turn everyone back said jumba

Her name is queen said sparky

Butchi bu said bolt

We're under attack yelled sparky at queen

Ok men attack them to protect your queen and king said queen and walk in the castle holding her dress up with her fancy jewelry

149,F31,aqua,624 and little girl go in and capture queen and make her turn everybody normal

Ok jumba said lilo

Later when those 5 went into castle

So who do you think is the king said angel

I have a feeling it Reuben said aqua

I think it chopsuey said bolt and everybody else entered the throne room

Guards get them said queen

Ok your queen said Reuben

So we're fighting Kixx Reuben chopsuey and 627 said lilo

Guess so angel turn chop Kixx into our side said bolt

Or do this said Bonnie shooting capsule on them all and have 1 capsule left

This is over said bolt

There one person left said queen

Who that said angel

Butchi bu defend me said queen

Bonnie shot a capsule at the queen but the a hand broke it

Thank you said queen kissing her mate

Stitch but you love me said angel a twist just happened

Not anymore he with her new queen said queen

Oh yeah jumba warn me about this and gave me this said lilo taking out a device

What that said stitch

This device will absorb their power for 1 hour said lilo pointing it at stitch

Lilo put it down my queen need me and I need to be strong said stitch

Boom

What do that hurts said stitch and falling down and the rest of them went to queen

Change them back said angel

Later said queen running but got capture by angel who tackled her

Man you girls are not fun said queen

Turn them back said bolt

Find

Later

What happened said stitch still knock out In a table

Oh 626 your awake 631 took your mind and became a queen and you king and the rest of the male servents and lilo and the female save you guys

We'll thanks jumba said stitch opening the door and got tackled

Butchi bu said angel

Hey was up and thanks for saving me said stitch

We'll I need a fiancée for the wedding in a month

Oh yeah forgot about that it's so close for the bachelor party said stitch

And we could get married said angel

We'll a happy ending the next chapter will be the marriage and I hope you had a good thanks giving


End file.
